I am not Gay!
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Donghae merasa dirinya paling normal diantara teman- temannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat tahu Kibum mencintainya? Belum lagi ada Eunhyuk yang selalu ngegangguin dia. Special EunHaeBum fan fict... "Aku masih normal!"


**I am not Gay!**

Cast :: EunHaeBum, KyuMin, YeWook

Genre :: Humor garing plus plus gaze.. Jangan dibaca atau anda akan mendapati mimpi buruk selama seminggu.. hehehe

Summary :: Donghae menggila gara- gara something

**

* * *

**

_Donghae Pov_

Aku masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah setengah ramai. Segera aku duduk di kursiku disebelah, Kyuhyun, si jenius yang sedikit gila. Evil prince genius maknae Cho Kyuyhun. Dia dua tahun lebih muda, tapi karena saking jeniusnya bisa longkap kelas. Saluut dah..

" Anneyeong." Sapa maknae itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

" Anneyeong." Balasku sambil menoleh sedikit kearahnya. Kulihat seseorang masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung bergelayut manja dibahu Kyuhyun. Senior kami, Lee Sungmin.

" Anneyeong, Hyunie.." Sapanya manja sambil mengulum lollipop strawberry-nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil melepaskan lengan Sungmin yang masih memeluknya dengan lembut. " Anneyeong.." Balasnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin langsung duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

Aku memandang kedua sejoli itu sedikit iri. Ini bukan pemandangan yang langka. Hampir setiap hari mereka berdua mesra- mesraan begitu. Yah, wajar aja sih.. Di sekolah khusus cowok model begini, kisah cinta sesama murid cowok bukan hal yang aneh.

Aku memandang kedepan kelas, Heechul dan Hankyung hyung masuk sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan dipojok kelas dibagian belakang, Yesung dan Ryeowook juga sibuk mesra- mesraan sendiri.

Membosankan!

Apa ngga ada yang bisa mencerahkan pikiranku. Seandainya ada cewek disini.

Aku jadi teringat mantanku, Jessica. Aku ditinggalkannya tepat dua bulan yang lalu karena dia jijik melihat kelakukan teman- temanku yang rata- rata gay. Dia menuduhku gay juga, makanya aku diputusin. Hueee…. T_T

Dan ada satu hal yang membuatku jadi bosan menjalani hari- hariku disekolah ini.

Si pengganggu.

" Donghae!" Teriak seseorang. Suaranya sudah amat sangat familiar ditelingaku. Suara si kunyuk pengganggu hari- hariku disekolah. Kalau dia sudah datang, lengkaplah penderitaanku.

" Hei, Fishy!" Seru orang itu lagi sambil menarik kerah belakang seragamku.

Aku diam, namun tiba- tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang basah, lembek dan bergelut- gelut mulai bergerak dipunggungku.

" Oooo!" Seruku kaget sambil berdiri dan berubah panic. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan benda aneh itu, dan tiba- tiba seekor ikan mas kecil merosot dari dalam kemejaku. Aku bergidik.

Eunhyuk mengambil ikan kecil itu sambil tertawa lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastic berisi air.

" Lee Hyukjae!" Seruku marah.

Orang bodoh itu sama sekali tak memperdulikanku. Ia masih berjalan menuju kursinya dibarisan depan sambil tertawa- tawa.

" Hei, kau! Itu tidak lucu." Ucap seseorang sambil merebut kantong ikan mas yang digenggam Eunhyuk. Aku terkejut menatap Kibum yang menatap Eunhyuk marah.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sangar.

" Kibum-ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia." Ucapku cepat.

Awalna Kibum menatapku tidak rela, Eunhyuk langsung menarik lagi kantong ikannya sambil mencibir kearah Kibum. Dan Kibum berjalan kearahku dengan tampang masamnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kibum, sahabatku yang paling baik. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, untukku, dia mahluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Arrghh!

_Donghae pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Kibum pov_

Aku menunggu Donghae didepan pintu gerbang.

Seperti biasa, kami selalu pulang bersama. Awalnya Donghae selalu menolak kalau kuajak pulang bersama. Tapi aku terlalu ngotot. Dan dia akhirnya menyerah.

Meski hanya sebentar, aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya.

" Kibum-ah!" Seru Donghae sambil berlari riang kearahku.

Aku balas tersenyum, jujur saja sebenarna aku kesal dia memanggilku Kibum-ah. Aku lebih suka dia memanggilku hanya Kibum saja. Tapi dia menolak.

" Maaf menunggu lama, ya." Ucapnya. Kami mulai berjalan beriringan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. " Gwenchanha, Donghae-ssi." Balasku.

" Aku benar- benar kesal dengan Eunhyuk." Mulainya.

Aku terdiam begitu mendengar nama itu. Aku tak suka kalau Donghae membicarakan tentang orang lain kepadaku. Dulu, waktu dia masih jadian dengan Jessica yang genit itu, aku berusaha bersabar setiap kali Donghae membicarakannya. Tapi sekarang, saat ia putus, Donghae justru lebih sering membicarakan tentang Eunhyuk kepadaku.

" Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku tak meladeninya?" Tanyaku sinis.

Kulihat Donghae hanya mengangguk. " Kenapa kau marah?" Tanyanya polos.

Aargh.. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Kenapa aku marah? Iya, kenapa? Itu pertanyaan konyol! Kenapa? Yah, karena aku cemburu! Karena aku suka dia.

" Gwenchana." Jawabku cepat. " Aku hanya bingung saja. Kenapa kau selalu membicarakannya, dia itu selalu menganggumu. Apa kau suka dia?"

" Enak aja! Aku normal! Aku masih menyukai Jessie!" Serunya cepat.

Begitu nama si genit itu disebutnya amarahku lagi- lagi memuncak. Jessie? Kenapa Jessica!

" Bisa tidak nggak usah menyebut namanya!"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku bingung. " Eh?"

" Aku kesal kau membicarakan gadis itu! Dia yang membuangmu bodoh!" Marahku lagi.

" Hey, apa kau baik- baik saja? Kenapa kau marah- marah terus, sih?"

Aku marah karena kebodohanmu!

Aku menarik nafas berat. " Mian." Jawabku sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae.

" Kau punya masalah?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. Satu- satunya masalahku adalah perasaanku terhadapmu yang nggak normal. Aku memang sudah gila.

Donghae masih menatapku. Ia hendak menyentuh keningku. " Kau sakit, ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku menarik tangan Donghae dan dengan refleks aku menciumnya. Aku tersentak dan buru- buru menarik diriku. Kutatap Donghae yang melongo menatapku tanpa bicara.

" Mian.. Mianhaeyo.." Ucapku cepat sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

Aaargh! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan Kim Kibum! Kau menciumnya! Mencium Lee Donghae!

_Kibum pov end_

_Donghae pov_

Aku masih terpaku ditempatku menatap Kibum yang semakin menjauh. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Apa?

Kibum? Kibum.. Dia.. Menciumku? Jadi dia gay juga?

Oh, gosh! Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak. Semua teman- temanku gay. Apa aku juga akan menjadi seperti mereka? Nggaaaakk! Aku masih ingin menjadi normal. Masih banyak cewek, kenapa aku harus suka sama cowok? Hii…

Perlahan kusandarkan tubuhku yang lemas ke tembok. Aku masih bingung. Kibum menciumku? Itu berarti dia suka padaku? Berarti dia gay? Dia nggak normal? Tapi aku normal!

Aku shock! Shock banget!

" Woow.. Scandal baru.." Tiba- tiba teguran seseorang mengejutkanku. Aku sampai loncat saking kagetnya.

Kutatap si kunyuk ngeri.

Eunhyuk memandangiku sambil menyeringai girang. Berani taruhan, dia bakalan nyebarin gossip besok disekolah.

" Kau lihat?" Tanyaku cepat.

" Cuma waktu bagian kalian ciuman aja. Selebihnya aku tutup mata, kok. Swear, deh.."

" Bohong!"

" Yah.. Aku ngintip dikit sih.. Bahkan waktu kamu melongo dengan tampang babo seratus persen." Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Foto saat aku melongo! Tapi tetep terlihat cute, sih..

" Lee Hyukjae!" Seruku sambil berlari hendak meraih handphonenya.

Eunhyuk mengelak. " Tenang. Aku ngga akan bilang siapapun, kok!" Serunya.

Bohong! Aku nggak percaya! Dia itu setan nomor satu yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku malu.

" Cepat hapus foto itu!"

" Oke.. Oke.." Eunhyuk menghapus fotoku. " Tapi aku masih ada foto saat kamu berantem sama Kibum, saat Kibum menciummu, bahkan saat Kibum lari meninggalkanmu, lho."

Hwaad! Memangnya dia paparazzi, hah?

Aku melotot menatapnya. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. " Jangan sebarkan atau kau akan mati.." Ancamku.

Eunhyuk hanya menatapku dengan tatapan licik.

_Donghae pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Eunhyuk pov_

Aku benar- benar baaaahaaagiiiaaa….

Kupandangi lagi foto- foto keren yang berhasil kudapatkan tadi. Wajah melongo Donghae benar- benar konyol!

Hahaha! Dan aku selalu tertawa hebat melihatnya.

Kumasukkan ponselku kedalam saku kemejaku.

Apa harus kuperlihatkan kepada teman- temannya? Satu- satunya anak dikelas yang nggak mau dicap gay itu cuma Donghae. Kalau mereka melihat fotonya dengan Kibum. Ini hebaaat!

Tapi kasihan juga Donghae. Aku jadi penasaran akan bagaimana reaksinya terhadap Kibum hari ini. Hehe..

Aku masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung duduk dikursiku di bagian depan. Aku menoleh kebelakang, Donghae duduk sambil melongo dikursinya. Kocak!

Kulihat Kibum dikursinya di bagian belakang disamping Donghae. Dia juga diam saja. Hmm… Apa lebih baik kuganggu mereka?

Aku berjalan ketempat mereka dan berdiri diantara kursi mereka.

" Kenapa? Tuan putri Donghae dan pangeran Kibum berantem, ya? Kok diem- dieman?" Godaku.

Donghae menatapku marah dan panic. Sedangkan Kibum memandangku tak menegrti.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku.

" Hyukkie!" Donghae langsung menerjangku.

Aku terkejut menatapnya. " Kenapa?"

" Ikut aku!" Serunya marah. Ia menarik tanganku keluar kelas. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

_Eunhyuk pov end_

_Kibum pov_

Aku memandangi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berjalan keluar kelas. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua. Aneh sekali Donghae mau bersama Eunhyuk. Tapi aku juga nggak bisa berbuat apa- apa. Karena kecerobohanku kemarin, Donghae tak menegurku. Aku juga nggak berani menyapanya.

" Kau kenapa Kibummie?" Tanya Wookie yang duduk disebelahku.

Aku menatapnya kemudian menggeleng.

" Apa bertengkar dengan Hae?"

Kali ini aku hanya terdiam. Itu artinya iya.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Salahkah kalau aku menyukainya?" Tanyaku cepat.

Wookie menatapku tak percaya. " Kau suka Donghae?" Serunya kencang membuat Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung yang berada terdekat denganku menatapku kaget.

" Woow! Jadi Kibum.." Yesung maju sambil merangkul bahu Wookie.

" Kibum?" Kyuhyun menatapku tak percaya. " Kukira kau satu- satunya temanku yang sedikit normal." Tawanya kemudian.

Aku menunduk. " Tapi Donghae tak akan menerimaku."

" Kenapa?" Tanya wookie penasaran. " Dia menyukai orang lain?"

Aku menatap Wookie. " Karena dia selalu bilang, dia nggak akan menyukai cowok." Jawabku lemas.

_Kibum pov end_

_Eunhuk pov_

Donghae menatapku marah. " Jangan disebarkan!" Serunya.

Aku melongo. " Menyebarkan apa?" Tanyaku polos.

" Foto- foto itu!"

" Nggak, kok.. Aku hanya ingin membaca sms, kau aja yang kelewat panic." Balasku sambil meringis geli.

Donghae melotot tak percaya. " Kau bohong."

" Swear!" Sahutku sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjukku.

Donghae menghela nafas sambil duduk dikoridor kelas dan bersandar ditembok.

Aku tahu, dia pasti masih bingung bagaimana harus menghadap perasaan Kibum. Aku ikut duduk disebelahnya. " Kalau ngga suka tolak aja. Ribet banget."

" Nggak gampang, kunyuk bodoh. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku nggak bisa menyakitinya."

" Jadi mau diterima?"

" Aku masih normal!" Jerit Donghae memekakkan telingaku.

Aku menggaplok kepalanya keras. " Berisik bego!"

Donghae mengelus kepalanya pelan. " Habisnya…" Ia merengut.

" Kalau didiemin begitu kasihan Kibum juga."

" Si monyet bisa merasa kasihan juga, heh?" Tanyanya dengan mengejek.

Aku siap- siap menggaploknya lagi. Tapi dia buru- buru menghindar.

" Kau nggak pernah merasa kasihan kalau menggangguku, kan?" Belanya cepat.

Aku kembali tertawa jahil. " Karena aku suka banget ngeliat wajahmu yang bodoh itu marah- marah."

Donghae menatapku ngeri. " Kau juga…."

" Aku juga normal!" Seruku sebelum ia berpikir macam- macam.

Donghae menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Yang bener aja! Kesannya dia akan mati kalau mendengar aku juga sama seperti teman- temanku yang lain. Gay?

" Lalu, aku harus gimana?" Tanyanya pelan.

" Temui aja dia. Jawab deh. Gampang, kan? Hidup kok dibawa susah. Live is easy, man."

Plak! Gantian Donghae yang menepuk bahuku kencang sampai aku nyungsep ke depan.

" Heh! Aku kan ngasih saran!"

" Saran yang kelewat lebay." Jawabnya sambil beranjak bangun dan berjalan memasuki kelas.

Aku memandangi sosok Donghae. Kalau aku diposisinya, aku juga bakalan bingung setengah mati, sih..

Kasiiiihaaaannn…..

_Eunhyuk pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Donghae pov_

Aku kini berdiri dihadapan Kibum. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Aku nggak bisa menyalahkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan sebuah perasaan cinta? Meski cintanya itu kadang salah.. Kata- kata yang bagus, kan..

" Ngg.." Aku dan Kibum membuka mulut disaat bersamaan.

" Eh? Kau dulu saja." Ucap Kibum cepat.

Aku mengangguk. " Begini.. Kau pasti tahu apa yang mau kukatakan.."

" Mianhae.. Kejadian kemarin itu.." Kibum tak meneruskan kata- katanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain.

" Nggak apa- apa. Aku nggak menyalahkanmu, Kibum-ah. Aku cuma kaget. Beneran, deh.."

Kibum menatapku lagi. " Jadi? Sekarang kau akan menolakku, kan?"

Gantian aku yang menunduk. Aku nggak sanggup mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu aku akan menyakitinya Dan ini kulakukan demi kebaikan semua pihak. (lebay..)

Kudengar Kibum menghela nafas. " Nggak apa- apa kalau kau menolakku. Aku akan baik- baik saja." Ucapnya mengejutkanku.

Aku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum. " Kau nggak akan marah?"

Ia mengangguk. " Aku akan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaikmu, kok.."

Aku ikut tersenyum. " Kuharap kau bisa mengerti." Ucapku. " Bagiku, kau tetaplah dongsaeng yang sangat kusayangi. Tapi aku ngga bisa lebih dari itu."

Ia mengangguk lagi. " Arraseo."

Aku nggak tahu harus bicara apa- apa lagi.

" Baiklah.. Aku pulang duluan, ya.." Ucap Kibum sambil menepuk bahuku. Ia berjalan membelakangiku dengan langkah goyah. Aku tahu saat ini perasaannya kacau. Ia butuh keheningan. Karena itu aku memilih diam. Kibum sudah tak terlihat.

" Bravoo!" Seru seseorang.

Aku tersentak sambil mencari asal suara itu. Nggak ada siapapun! Siapa? Itu suara Eunhyuk kan? Tapi dimana dia?

" Disini Donghae!" Seru suara itu lagi.

Aku masih menengok- nengok kebingungan.

" Diatas! Diatas!" Serunya.

Aku menatap keatas tepat diatas pohon yang ada didekatku. Mataku terbelalak melihat si monkey sudah bergelantung dengan kaki yang dikaitkan pada sebuah dahan dan kepala dibawah.

" Heh! Ngapain kau disitu? Monyet sejati, ya?"

Ia meringis sambil memamerkan handphonenya lagi.

Aku menyipitkan mata menatap layar ponselnya. Oh, God! Fotoku lagi!

" Dapat lagi! Wajah melongo saat menatap kepergian sang pangeran." Godanya.

" Lee Hyukjae!" Bentakku.

" Hahaahaha!" Ia tertawa keras. " Huahahaha_ Aaargh!" Tiba- tiba kakinya lemas dan tak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Eunhyuk jatuh kejengkang ditanah.

" Buahahahaha!" Gantian aku yang tertawa sambil duduk lemas. " Sukurin! Kualat kamu!"

Eunhyuk bangun sambil menatapku kesal. " Awas kau!" Ia meloncat menerjangku dan mengacak- acak rambutku.

Aku tertawa keras. " Awas bodoh!"

" Kumakan kau!" Serunya seram.

Tiba- tiba kami berhenti tertawa saat melihat sekelompok gadis jalan didekat kami sambil bisik- bisik. Mereka kelihatan takut dan jijik.

" Gay.. Gay kali.,." Bisik salah satunya.

" Iya.. Itu pelukan dijalanan.." Tambah yang lain.

Aku dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan. Eunhyuk menyeringai jahil. Aku ikut tersenyum. Kami menatap segerombolan cewek itu sambil menyeringai tajam kayak srigala.

" Huaarrgh.." Geram kami berdua bersamaan.

" Kyaaa! Orang gila!" Gadis- gadis itu kabur dengan tampang ketakutan.

" Ada dua gay gila disana!" Jerit yang lain.

Aku dan Eunhyuk tertawa geli. " Heyo! Kami masih normal, bodoh!" Jerit kami berdua bersamaan sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Thanks dah menyempatkan diri membaca crta gaze ini,,

buat EunHaeBum :: Gomen nee! ^^

review please, yaa... :D


End file.
